


Touch

by The_gayest_andalite



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_andalite/pseuds/The_gayest_andalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco lets Ax in- er wait no, not like that- uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Othercrow).



Marco snuggled deeper into the andalite’s fur, suddenly having the need to seek safety. His warm skin and fragrant fur provided an unexplainable comfort.

The andalite inexplicably curled his tail around the boy, fur covered muscle laid around him, tail blade carefully held out of the way.

Surrounded by an andalite’s most dangerous weapon.

He felt a tentative hand being placed on his head, his six fingered hand burying itself in his short hair.

He remembered all the times he, absent mindedly even, ran his hand down his friend’s back. Not realizing what an intimate action it could really be. He blushed and hid his face in the fur even more.

  
“It’s just…so empty at my house,” Marco had explained, leaning grumpliy against the battered couch.

“My dad is always gone, and its not like Jake hangs out a lot anymore,” he continued.

<So you are feeling lonely,> inquired Ax, keeping his stalk eyes on Marco as he straightened his scoop.

Marco paused, scowled, then looked away.

Ax wondered if he insulted his friend in some way, it was hard to decipher emotions from humans.

“Yeah, I guess,” he admitted, his facial expressions suddenly softened.

The andalite moved to touch his arm gently, <I am always here for you.> He gave him a gentle smile.

A red blush rushed across his face as he looked away again. Then he covered his face with his hand.  
“Yeah….thanks,” he muttered.

Ax took his hand back, perhaps he had gone too far, <I apologize if I became too forward, Marco,> he said suddenly very nervous.

Marco stared for a second, and then he laughed, “Nah, Ax man, it’s cool.”

Ax smiled, relieved, <In our society, we do not have much direct contact in polite society, especially between, uh, males.> This time it was Ax whose eyes surrpetiously slid off to the side.

Marco crossed his arms and grinned,“Well, I ain’t polite society, and we’ve been through way too much shit together so you don’t have to be shy with me,” he dropped his arms at a sudden thought. “I guess I’ve been making you uncomfortable though,” he said remembering all the times he put his arms around his shoulder, or grabbing his arm, or leaning against him, all without even thinking about it.

<No! Not at all!..I admit, it is not something I am used to, but I enjoy..being close to you.>

“So..”, Marco walked towards him, “You don’t mind this,” he took hold of the andalite’s forearm.

<No,> replied Ax, curious as to what Marco was up to.

“Or this?” He asked, placing his hand on his withers.

The young warrior was quickly wisening up to Marco’s antics, you didn’t survive Marco being Marco by not paying attention.

<No,> he replied truthfully.

“Hm. Interesting, interesting. What about this?” He stepped forward so there was scarcely room between them.

<No,> he answered patiently.

“Wow, what good friends we are, such good friends,” he slung his arm the alien’s shoulder.

<Indeed that we are, Marco.>

He leaned closer, towards his face, and closer,“What about now,” he whispered, but before he could conclude his Marco antics, Ax turned his head and snorted in his face last minute, causing Marco to jerk in surprise and then fall back with laughter.

Ax was impressed with himself, it was actually harder than what was reasonable to think to cause a tailless human to fall, and also to laugh.

“I can’t-I can’t,” he gasped between his snorts of laughter.

The boy struggled to his feet slung his arm over the alien again leaning heavily on him. “You’re alright, ax-man, you’re alright.”

It was after that they had gotten a lot closer. Emotionally and physically, ax mused.

Marco had started to come by more frequantly, during the night, the loneliess time, he figured.

Ax tightened the circle around the boy, who had finally fallen asleep. Yes, they were both alright.


End file.
